<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drumroll, please by phiiltatos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952823">drumroll, please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiiltatos/pseuds/phiiltatos'>phiiltatos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, M/M, Weddings, daichi is too, please be nice this fic is the first thing i wrote in so long and it ran away from me, suga's a flirt, they're also so dumb i love them sobs, what are tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiiltatos/pseuds/phiiltatos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We dance, we laugh, we have a great time and when it’s over, we never see each other again.” His eyes shine with mischievous excitement, so much so that Daichi can’t help but be pulled into them. His rational side wants to shake himself awake, but his inner romantic is unfortunately - very fortunately - charmed by the man in front of him.<br/>“...Tempting.”<br/>“What, me or the idea? Or both?”<br/>Daichi struggles to form words. His stranger raises a hand to cover his peal of laughter and Daichi just knows he’s in for it now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drumroll, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Re-watching How I Met Your Mother during quarantine made me realize how much I dislike Ted, but also how much I do love some of the storylines in it. Tbh, Daisuga screams Lily/Marshall to me, but this episode (S1E13) inspired me to contribute to the DaiSuga tag &lt;3 It’s been a long time lol - I apologize for the rusty writing!!<br/>Disclaimer: a good portion of the dialogue is lifted from the episode! And also, I’m rusty so. This is like, all dialogue and I apologize for that too D:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, if it isn’t <em> Mr. Casanova </em> himself!”</p><p>The sound of Kuroo’s voice in the morning is always, <em> always </em> a piercing awakening to a hungover and exhausted Daichi. He can barely jump in alarm, glaring at the offender who’s now hanging off of his door frame, the door swinging in to leave <em> another </em> scratch in the wall. Daichi raises his arm over his head to signal his dismissal of his roommate, but he should have known better - annoyances come in pairs.</p><p>“Is he awake yet?” Bokuto comes skidding into Daichi’s room next, neglecting his previous pleas for privacy. “Daichi! Daichi! Daichi, Daichi, Daichi…”</p><p>Kuroo watches on in amusement as Bokuto’s chirpy chatter causes Daichi to further burrow protectively into his blankets, though it isn’t doing much to stop the man from jumping and jostling him in his attempts at a wake-up call. The three of them have lived together since graduating high school and at this point, Kuroo isn’t particularly sure how they got Daichi to agree to room with them (Tokyo rent played a heavy part there, he thinks). As close as they were, going through volleyball and high school together, Kuroo knows that Daichi’s patience can quickly reach its limits around the both of them. Especially at their worst. Normally though, Kuroo can sense an aura in the room when Daichi’s had <em> enough </em> and can rein in Bokuto himself so that they both aren’t subjected to the side of captain Daichi that could instill the fear of god in their team. </p><p>Unfortunately, for the both of them now, Daichi’s hidden under his blankets to escape Bokuto’s chattering. There aren’t any warning signs of <em> scary </em> Daichi before it’s too late.</p><p>Seconds later, Kuroo is bolting out of the room, shielding Bokuto from Daichi’s <em> yelling </em> . And that <em> glare </em>. He shudders, feeling extremely cold even in the warmth of their apartment.</p><p>“We’ll ask him again later,” Kuroo says soothingly to Bokuto, awkwardly patting his shoulder as the man seems to wilt in front of him. He can’t really blame Daichi - maybe he should’ve waited until the man had stomped into the kitchen before their interrogation. </p><p>Bokuto’s still pouting over the lunch that Kuroo assembled from the leftovers of their fridge, which are currently boasting the remnants of the wedding catering. If anyone asks, the newly-wed Tanaka’s gave them that of their own volition.</p><p>Daichi emerges then, the sound of his shuffling making both Kuroo and Bokuto whip around to look at him, both in curiosity and in fear.</p><p>“Sorry,” Daichi mumbles, muffling a yawn as he makes his way over to their coffee maker. “I got in later than you guys last night.” Daichi is still extremely exhausted, but there’s a thrumming in his veins that only comes more awake as he takes a sip of coffee, letting the caffeine rejuvenate him. It’s enough to make him give Bokuto an apologetic rub on his shoulder, which is then enough for Bokuto to suddenly burst, per usual.</p><p>“Don’t <em> beat around the bush </em> , Dai-chan!” Bokuto pleads, ignoring Daichi’s slight bristle at the <em> Dai-chan</em>. “Where’d you disappear off to last night?”</p><p>“Ah.” Daichi’s face gets warm, embarrassingly enough. There’s a faint shadow of a smile on his face and before his eyes can unfocus and picture <em> Suga </em> instead, in front of him, he hears a snapping sound that brings him crashing back to the present. Kuroo and Bokuto look at him expectantly and for a brief moment, Daichi wants to keep it to himself. He wants to keep Suga’s memory all on his own, untouched by his nosy roommates and his own yearning. But the more he stands there, shifting uncomfortably against the small kitchen counter, the more he wants to relive last night somehow. <em> No regrets</em>, Suga had said. <em> Just one great night. </em> It wouldn’t hurt to bring it out into the open, would it? At least then, Daichi can really feel that it was <em> real </em> and not a dream that he didn’t want to wake up from.</p><p>He takes a heavy seat and despite the rumbling of his stomach, he starts to talk about last night.</p><p>***</p><p>“And <em> then</em>, that’s when ‘Kaashi walked in and saw everything! Paint and cat costume and all!” Bokuto’s uproarious laugh jolts Daichi out of the seat next to him, where he had been sitting passively, occasionally swirling his beer with a vacant look in his eyes. Kuroo flicks a cursory glance over at him, before reaching over to slap Bokuto’s back and stop his violent story-telling that enraptured their emptying table.</p><p>Daichi lifts his lips in a half-grateful smile, but waves his hand to let Bokuto continue. Their chatter fades away while Daichi stares down at the bottle in his hands. He flicks loose pieces of paper away, crumbling from where Daichi had been picking anxiously at the label. He should be happy here and he is, really. The wedding of Kiyoko-san and Tanaka had been a well-anticipated event, as it’s essentially a reunion of all of their high school friends and the volleyball teams in their prefecture. With Daichi moving so quickly to Tokyo after graduation and getting pulled into his university studies, he hadn’t been able to keep in as much touch with everyone as he would’ve liked. Kuroo and Bokuto have been his stronger ties to home, now that he and Yui were done.</p><p>At the thought of Yui, his heart pangs, just a little bit. It had been a mutual breakup, perhaps coming for a long time as the physical distance between them splintered their relationship, especially once Daichi received a job offer in Tokyo soon after graduation. Yui wanted to work back in their hometown and with that, it was the end of everything. They wanted different things - and isn’t <em> that </em> cliche? And to break up, weeks before a grand, romantic wedding of their mutual friends - because Tanaka truly spares no expense for Kiyoko - it’s salt in a rather fresh wound. Daichi can’t help it, despite knowing that he and Yui had grown apart. </p><p>Breaking up had actually been less painful than Daichi thought. It’s only in moments like this where he starts to feel...lost, despite the stability and confidence he exudes. For the most part, he’s comfortable. He’d say he’s rather brave too in getting out there and meeting others, but at the same time, it seems exhausting. With his social circle, where it feels like everyone had met their pair so quickly and settled down so suddenly, Daichi just tends to wonder - would he ever meet his half?</p><p>“Coming out on the dance floor, Daichi?” Kiyoko extends a hand out to him, already having shooed Kuroo and Bokuto to wreak havoc onto the dancing guests. He blinks out of his thoughts, before sending an apologetic smile at her. It’s shocking at first, to see her in her gown and remember that Tanaka had <em> actually </em> done it. He had gone and married the girl he chased after for <em> years</em>. Daichi’s smile turns into a grin at that, shaking his head.</p><p>“No, no. Let me rest for a bit. You should get back out there though before your new husband bites my arm off.” Daichi tips his bottle at Tanaka, who looks jokingly jealous, smacking a fist into his palm at Daichi. Daichi flexes imperceptibly, but still causes Tanaka to hurriedly scurry away, whistling innocently. Kiyoko glances over and laughs, before leaving Daichi with a reassuring pat on his shoulder. He looks out over the reception, smiling faintly at the sight of his high school friends, grown up in the years he’s been away. His peaceful observations are interrupted, rather jarringly, by the sight of a man sitting alone on the other side of the room. Daichi thinks he sees Asahi and Noya seated in front of him, but the man isn’t as engaged in their conversation, nodding along with Noya’s raucous laughter. Soon after, Asahi and Noya are walking away from the table, leaving him alone.</p><p>Daichi doesn’t realize he’s staring so intently until he’s met with a pair of hazel eyes. They look at him curiously and Daichi’s even more surprised to feel himself look back, instead of glancing away in embarrassment. Slowly, but surely, the man smiles at him. </p><p>***</p><p>“You take <em> so long </em> to tell a story, Daichi.”</p><p>“Yeah! You’re like my grandpa telling his war stories - okay, ow, OW, okay!”</p><p>***</p><p>“Nice of you to come rescue a damsel in distress.” The man laughs and Daichi tries his best not to swoon, settling into the chair next to him with a grin.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Here to save you from the devastating enemy known as sitting alone at a wedding. It is a truly awful thing, takes many lives every year.” Is he nervous? He’s nervous. Daichi feels warm all over, knots unwinding and tightening in his stomach. He doesn’t think he’s <em> arrogant</em>, really, but it’s normally easy for him to guide a casual conversation and charm the people around him. This immediately isn’t the case, judging by the nervous tapping that starts up in his foot. He takes another swig of his beer, feeling slightly subconscious at the fancy wine glass sitting delicately in the stranger’s hand. The man widens his gentle smile at him, extending his glass. </p><p>“Wanna switch?” He tilts his head, ashy strands falling onto his forehead. “What are you drinking?”</p><p>“A Kirin. Er, a lager. What about you?” Daichi hands his bottle off, taking a sip of the other drink rather daringly. It’s a mistake, which becomes evident as Daichi nearly coughs it up onto his new partner. The man laughs, a warming and yet, slightly chaotic sound that makes Daichi blush. “Was this just a vodka cranberry?”</p><p>“Looks like an expensive red, doesn’t it?” He snorts, covering his mouth. “I’m sorry, you were probably expecting something much fancier than this, but I haven’t yet felt like I reached the age of wine sniffing and sipping.”</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Daichi finally joins him in his laughter, unconsciously leaning closer to him. The stranger seems to mirror his movements, shifting to face Daichi fully and causing their knees to knock. “It feels like just yesterday that I was stumbling around my apartment from the 7/11 liquor.”</p><p>“I mean, that <em> was </em> yesterday for me.” Another wide grin flashes at Daichi and it’s temporarily blinding, but Daichi welcomes it.</p><p>***</p><p>“I like this guy.” Kuroo proclaims, the heaviest drinker of the three. “What’s his name?”</p><p>Daichi grumbles at that, scratching the back of his head nervously as he continues to explain.</p><p>***</p><p>It’s been at least 30 minutes of them laughing and flirting and just talking (in ways that made Daichi’s head spin, which he knows isn’t just from the strong drink the man mixed under the table), before his new wedding date blurts it out.</p><p>“I’m sorry - I have a rule.” </p><p>“A rule?”</p><p>“I never hook up at weddings. These great, romantic moments, they’re great when they happen - but they’re never real.” The honesty hits Daichi like a tow truck, but not so much in a painful way.</p><p>“Speaking from experience?” He can’t help but ask this, but instantly regrets it as the look on his partner’s face shutters briefly. “Ah -”</p><p>“No, I am. You’re right,” There’s a dismissive wave of the stranger’s hand, followed by a heavy gulp of Daichi’s beer, which Daichi hadn’t even realized left his hands again.</p><p>“Anyways, who said we were having a big romantic moment?” Daichi quips, raising a brow. <em> Change the subject, change the subject, </em> he thinks to himself, willing his nerves to turn to steel for at least a second. In response, he gets a crooked smile that makes his stomach flutter, just a little bit. <em> Damn </em> it. He’s acquired a trick now - whenever he gets these flustered nerves from the other, he finds himself staring at the beauty mark underneath his eye. It helps, truly, to keep the blush down.</p><p>“What, you haven’t been making a move on me this whole time?” His stranger gestures at their casually tangled legs, Daichi’s legs stretching into his space, making Daichi laugh.</p><p>“You call that a move?” Daichi teases. He knocks lightly into the other’s knee, pulling an amused glint in his eyes from him.</p><p>“I haven’t been putting anything out there. Trust me, you’d be on bended knee before you know it.” </p><p>Daichi coughs at this, having to glance away to make sure the red doesn’t extend <em> all over </em>his face. He decides to try and change the subject then, before he thinks more about being on his knees for this man.</p><p>“Wedding goggles,” Daichi nods, leaning against the back of the chair. “It idealizes, leads to a lot of...romance and happiness that just seems forced when you look back on it.”</p><p>“You get it!” </p><p>Daichi does understand it, quite a bit. He thinks that it’s happened more than once to him and Yui, leading to the prolonged relationship, filled with rose-colored vision and nostalgia. There’s a faint inkling in him that doesn’t think it’ll be the same with the man in front of him though. He really thinks - well, he’s amazing and incredible and their connection is just -</p><p>
  <em> Stop. You just met him. </em>
</p><p>He flushes, glancing back at the gray-haired stranger. Luckily, he doesn’t seem to have noticed Daichi’s stricken look, instead pensively staring off into space before turning excitedly back to Daichi.</p><p>“I have a solution.”</p><p>“Interested…”</p><p>“We’re not having sex tonight, though.”</p><p>“<em>Less </em> interested…” Daichi pulls a pout, in which the man just smacks him playfully in response. </p><p>“What always ruins that romantic moment, the grand night - it’s the morning after, right? It’s reality. So...what if we just cut that part out?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Daichi’s a little hesitant now, but curious nonetheless.</p><p>“We dance, we laugh, we have a great time and when it’s over, we never see each other again.” His eyes shine with mischievous excitement, so much so that Daichi can’t help but be pulled into them. His rational side wants to shake himself awake, but his inner romantic is unfortunately - very fortunately - charmed by the man in front of him. </p><p>“...Tempting.”</p><p>“What, me or the idea? Or both?” </p><p>Daichi struggles to form words. His stranger raises a hand to cover his peal of laughter and Daichi just knows he’s in for it now.</p><p>“No phone numbers, no social media, no names. We’ll make a memory that will never be tarnished - not by one of us sneaking out in the morning or never calling each other when we said we would. We can look back on this night and it’ll be perfect. A night of no regrets.” He continues, nudging Daichi’s shoulder. </p><p>“Well...if it’s no names, what do I call you?” Daichi seems to be whining a little bit, judging by the amused look on his companion’s face. He’s hinging on agreeing, just the idea of spending the whole night with him already appealing enough. “I can’t keep calling you <em> gorgeous stranger </em> in my head. It’s a bit of a mouthful.”</p><p>Daichi internally cringes immediately as the words slip out, but instead of a slap, he sees a pink flush deepen on the other man’s cheeks. He smiles then, but doesn’t comment on it, only inwardly agreeing with himself to try and make <em> that </em> happen more often.</p><p>“Hm…Call me Blossom.” <em> Blossom</em>. The ease that Blossom had been speaking with this whole night seems to flicker now, potentially embarrassed by Daichi’s lack of quick response. Or choosing the name Blossom. Daichi’s not entirely sure, but he takes the chance to brush a stray strand of hair behind <em> Blossom’s </em> ear.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, <em> Blossom</em>.” Daichi murmurs, lips twitching at the reddening face in front of him. “I’m -”</p><p>But before he can come up with a name that’s equally as cute or witty, his shoulder’s jostled in a violent manner, before getting abused in aggressive taps. He whips around, seeing Bokuto holding an orange-haired boy above his head.</p><p>“Daichi! Hey, hey, hey, Daichi! Daichi! Daichi! I found Hinata!” Bokuto cheers, lifting said boy up in the air. “Daichi, look, look! Look how big he got! Daichi!? Hinata, NO -” The noise dies off as Hinata goes flying in the air and Daichi doesn’t turn back to see the chaos, slowly turning back to his partner, who’s looking more entertained than appalled. </p><p>“Daichi, is it?” He laughs, seemingly delighted in Daichi’s apologetic grumbling about his friends. “I’ll break one rule to make it fair for you, then. Suga.”</p><p>“Suga?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s my name.” Suga blinks, eyes appraising Daichi for a heated moment. “Sounds nice.”</p><p>“What does?”</p><p>“Hearing you say my name. <em> Daichi</em>.”</p><p>***</p><p>Daichi lets out a sigh, looking blissed out and dreamy as he stares off into the distance, thinking about Suga’s eyes and his smile and his hands and…</p><p>He’s rudely interrupted by loud, twin groans.</p><p>“Are you <em> kidding </em> me, Daichi?” Kuroo exclaims, shaking the table. “You never see him again? What kind of an idea is that?”</p><p>“It’s stupid,” Bokuto agrees, fixing Daichi with a sudden look of mature wisdom that startles him. “This Suga-san sounds pretty cool, but that was a dumb idea. I think <em> that </em> idea is already covered in the wedding goggles you were talking about.”</p><p>“What? No, listen - the night was perfect -”</p><p>***</p><p>“So, what’s the first step of our great, romantic adventure?” Daichi nudges Suga’s cheek with a soft poke, smile widening at the small way Suga leans into his touch. Suga looks around the room, scanning and thinking. Daichi looks at him instead, wanting to laugh a little at the focused way he’s taking in the wedding revelry. He knows now, really, that he’s putting Suga’s face to memory, measuring every detail of his features before the night is over.</p><p>“Got it!” Suga stands abruptly, bringing Daichi up with him. “But first…”</p><p>He reaches for a knife and clangs it against the wine glass, drawing the attention of the room. Daichi gapes for a moment, before Suga gestures to Tanaka and Kiyoko.</p><p>“Kiss! Kiss!” In a whirlwind, the attention is pulled to the newlyweds as the room chants and cheers while Suga guides Daichi out of the room, giggling all the way. Daichi grins, plucking the abandoned wedding bouquet from the tables as they rush out, hand in hand. </p><p>“I like the way you think, Daichi.” Suga catches the bouquet in his other hand once Daichi tosses it to him, now safely out of the wedding reception without drawing any unneeded attention from Daichi’s friends. </p><p>“I try my best.” Daichi shrugs, swinging their joined hands. “Where to now?” </p><p>The hotel is pretty far out of Daichi’s price bracket; he’s already feeling a little guilty for sneaking around the bright halls, as if he’s a child loose and hell-bent on damaging the gilded, gold-edged walls. He gazes at Suga again and despite the heat of attraction settling into his stomach, he also feels a very slight sharp edge of fear at the troublesome smile on Suga’s face.</p><p>“Nothing illegal, Suga!” Daichi yelps as Suga takes off in a dash, surprisingly strong for his slight form to tug Daichi along easily. </p><p>“You’re no fun, Daichi!” Suga calls back, before abruptly stopping. Daichi barely avoids crashing into his back, bumping his nose into Suga’s gray hair instead as his free hand settles on Suga’s shoulder. He pauses there, tangled hands stuck between his chest and Suga’s back. Suga’s eyes had been focused, reading the label of the ornate door but he pauses, eyes flicking over his shoulder at Daichi.</p><p>“You - uh, you smell nice,” Daichi explains lamely, taking a small step back from Suga’s space. Suga rolls his eyes, but with a fond smile that makes Daichi’s heart clench.</p><p>“You don’t need an excuse like that to get close to me,” Suga laughs lightly, pulling Daichi into the room once he tests that it’s unlocked. He stops as the door opens, turning quickly to face Daichi, who had been following, nearly stepping on Suga’s toes at that. Daichi sucks in a deep breath - <em> did he smell too much like beer? </em> - face to face and too close with the current object of his affections. Suga’s eyes are <em> sparkling</em>, honestly, with a combination of mirth and giddiness, before Daichi leans down minutely. At this, Suga leans back and lets out a sputter, shoving at Daichi’s chest, flower petals flitting out of the bouquet in his hand. </p><p>It’s meant to be light, but the air’s knocked out of Daichi’s lungs for a second. He’s hunched over to clutch at the spot Suga hit, wheezing as Suga drags him in amidst his laughter. </p><p>“Has anyone ever told you,” Daichi coughs, rubbing his stinging chest. “That you pack a punch in that little fist of yours?”</p><p>“<em>Little </em>?” Suga’s voice takes on a shrill tone and Daichi just barely dodges another smack, instead quickly grabbing Suga’s wrist before he lands another blow. Suga makes an indignant noise at this, pulled forward when Daichi gives a small yank to his arm. He straightens, trying to wipe the smugness off his face when he sees Suga’s flustered smile. For the first time tonight, Suga averts his gaze first and extracts himself out of Daichi’s grasp. Daichi lets him go, thoughtfully, mourning the loss of his warmth before taking in their surroundings. </p><p>It’s a smaller room, mimicking the ballroom they were in earlier for the wedding, but half the size and currently being used as storage for extra decor. Artificial flowers are piled in the corner, overflowing and spilling onto a half-made dance floor. The rest of the space is taken up by linens, tables, and stacked chairs. Daichi can’t fathom why Suga chose this room first, until he spots Suga nimbly making his way to the far side of the room to a shiny, grand piano.</p><p>“You play?” Daichi follows after him, less graceful in his steps. He lets out a low hiss when his hip meets the sharp edge of a table, but doesn’t let it stop him until he slides onto the bench next to Suga. </p><p>“Forced to from elementary to middle school.” Suga says wryly, plucking a flower from the loosening wedding bouquet and tucking it behind Daichi’s ear. “I don’t remember much anymore.” He sighs wistfully, prodding at a key lightly. “I told my mom that I didn’t want to play so I could focus on my club and she warned me that I’d miss it. I do - I won’t tell her that though.”</p><p>“What was your club?”</p><p>“...Volleyball,” Suga murmurs, moving his fingers over the keys. Daichi tries not to let the swell of warmth spill out of him at this, but he seems to exude it as Suga glances up when he shifts, suddenly mirroring his tentative smile. “What, did you play too?”</p><p>“I was captain back in my high school. It’s how I met Tanaka and Kiyoko - she was our manager and he was the troublesome second-year I had to chase after.”</p><p>“No way, Captain?” Suga hums, poking Daichi’s bicep playfully. “You must have been good then. Went to Nationals too?”</p><p>“Once, my last year. We made it pretty far, but lost in the semi-finals.” The memory stings a little bit, as seeing the dissolution of his dreams on the court had hurt more than he let on at the time. He had been calm, good-natured, and reassuring as his peers sniffled on the court. Then, in the bathroom, he let tears of frustration and disappointment fall for the better part of an hour. Kuroo and Bokuto were waiting for him outside, and without a word, they walked out of the stadium together, puffy-eyed and red-faced.</p><p>“Phew, that’s far.” Suga whistles, observing him silently. “It must have been hard for you.”</p><p>“Well - no, my team, really -” Daichi cuts himself off as Suga levels him with a knowing look. “It was hard. I felt like I let my team down, at the time. Made some decisions and plays that I shouldn’t have, or that I wasn’t as strong as everyone else on my team to really call myself a Captain, at the end of the day.”</p><p>The words leave him in a rush and it stuns him, momentarily. Kuroo and Bokuto had been closest to him since those days, but he doesn’t think he’d ever felt the need to tell them this. It isn’t that Daichi doesn’t have moments of vulnerability, but he feels that he’s best at moving forward without much pain. It’s why he’s been viewed as capable and dependable since high school, why he’d been considered the foundation and the roots of his team. But even then…</p><p>“Everyone expects a lot out of you. If you did your best to meet their expectations, you can’t consider it your fault.” Suga murmurs, gently pulling Daichi’s hands onto the piano and tapping lightly at them. “And you didn’t earn those expectations lightly, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Mm.” Daichi nods, before staring abruptly at Suga. “Sounds like you had a similar experience.”</p><p>“Somewhat. I was a setter and it was a role that - well, it could be difficult. I think I had the capability to do it, but it could be overwhelming and damaging too. I wouldn’t say I was lacking in skill, but it takes an exceptional setter to bring the best out of their hitters when they’re down.” Suga tilts his head at Daichi. “Does that make sense?”</p><p>“A little bit. You blame yourself for your hitters.”</p><p>“Right. I mean, I <em> know </em> my team. I was particularly good at that and reading <em> people </em>. But once I was a third-year, it became clear that I didn’t have the innate talent to support our ace and the new members on the court, so I gave up my starting position.” Suga shrugs nonchalantly at this, which Daichi can understand now, years later. But back then, he just knows it would’ve been something that could crush the heart of a high schooler. “My kouhai’s playing on the national team now, so I think it was the best thing I could have done.”</p><p><em> Do you still live this way? </em> Daichi wants to ask. <em> Selfishly or selflessly? </em></p><p>“Do you still play?” Suga asks instead, effectively shutting the door on Daichi’s question. He smiles cautiously at this.</p><p>“I still do, but at a university league. Well, now an adult league.” Daichi elbows him good-naturedly. “What about you?”</p><p>“Mm, on occasion. More often when I was in Miyagi.” The short, vague answer makes Daichi swallow his next words - <em> come play with me next time </em>. They settle into a comfortable silence, filled by Suga’s hesitant scales. Daichi stares with purpose now, taking in the slight furrow between Suga’s brows, wondering what’s going on in Suga’s mind that he’s keeping to himself. A big romantic night, Daichi thinks. Well, he’s going to do his best to give that to Suga, if nothing else.</p><p>“Y’know, lucky for you, I know two renditions of Chopsticks.” Daichi cracks his neck and exaggeratedly stretches his hands out in front of him, drawing a giggle from Suga. “Want me to serenade you with some lyric improvisation too?”</p><p>“Why do I feel like you have the singing capability of a tone-deaf middle-aged man?”</p><p>“Mean.”</p><p>“Am I wrong?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Suga laughs louder at this, leaning into Daichi’s shoulder briefly. Suddenly, the warmth is gone, and Suga swirls up to pose on the half-finished dance floor. Daichi gapes at him.</p><p>“Go on, give me a good backing track!” Suga twirls, now grasping the bouquet in his hands. The spin makes more petals fall and spin out around him, the sight making Daichi’s pulse race. He laughs, albeit nervously, before starting a rusty version of Chopsticks that he only learned last week from a very drunk Kuroo and apathetic Kenma. For both of their benefits, he doesn’t start to improvise some badly sung lyrics, instead just lifting his gaze to watch Suga.</p><p>The notes stumble when Daichi sees Suga dancing in front of him, doing a jig that’s a cross between tap-dancing and what <em> looks </em> like jazz. Daichi grins, picking up the tempo and snorting when Suga starts to wildly wave his arms in a circle, before ending in a grand flourish that results in a faceful of bouquet. Daichi sputters, dropping the bouquet onto his lap, then the piano while Suga slides back in next to him elegantly as if he hadn’t just hurled flowers with a deadly aim. </p><p>“You’re vicious, you know.” Daichi shifts to face him, abruptly realizing how close their faces are, once again. This time, Suga doesn’t back away, but just huffs out a small laugh.</p><p>“What about my dancing?”</p><p>“Could use some improvement.”</p><p>“Maybe with better accompaniment, I would have been a star.” </p><p>“Couldn’t take my eyes off of you anyways, so I think you’re already halfway there.”</p><p>Suga swallows loudly at that, eyes dropping to Daichi’s lips, then back up to meet him. In this moment, Daichi’s hyper-aware now of how Suga moves, how he breathes, how he shifts and leans towards Daichi, and in the silence between them, Daichi’s extremely aware of the fact that Suga’s lips are pink and full, and Daichi wants to <em> kiss </em> him so badly that he feels his arms tensing and his hands shaking from where they rest on the piano. </p><p><em> Now or never, Daichi</em>. Daichi leans in slowly, gaze measured and heavy on Suga’s eyes. He thinks he hears a hitch in Suga’s breath, before he feels Suga lean towards him, a gentle hand cautiously coming up to rest on Daichi’s thigh. Daichi’s heart absolutely leaps out of his throat at that, but he doesn’t rush in like he wants to - he doesn’t want to scare Suga off, he can’t - and he feels a rush of adrenaline as Suga’s nose brushes against his, a breath tickling his lips. Suga smells like the cranberry he’d been drinking earlier, but also like...jasmine and fire, all at once. His heart thumps painfully in his chest as he waits, stares, breathes in anticipation. Daichi idles briefly, then steels himself and parts his lips, before -</p><p>“We can’t kiss!” Suga exclaims, and Daichi’s hands drop back onto the piano with a discordant thud. He groans, forehead smacking onto Suga’s shoulder, who just lets out a breathless chuckle. </p><p>“Suga, you’re <em> killing </em> me.”</p><p>“We can’t kiss tonight, Daichi! Think about it. It could ruin the spell! You could be a bad kisser - you could use too much tongue, you could use too much <em> teeth</em>.” Suga rubs Daichi’s back soothingly, but the words make Daichi gasp in offense.</p><p>“Hey,” Daichi grips Suga’s chin lightly, bringing his gaze towards him. “I’ve had <em> no </em> complaints.”</p><p>Well, he hasn’t. From his one high school girlfriend and two Spin the Bottles, but Suga didn’t have to know that.</p><p>“Neither have I,” Suga teases lightly, despite his face warming under Daichi’s touch. “But - we’re not kissing tonight. Really! The best part of <em> any </em> first kiss is the lead-up to it. The moment before - it’s a big drumroll. Why don’t we just stick to the drumroll tonight? The most romantic part of a first kiss.” </p><p>Daichi thinks, very shortly, that Suga’s starting to ramble a little. But he spares him this and lets his chin go with a light nudge. </p><p>“<em> Okay </em> ,” Daichi lets out a dramatic sigh, if only to mask his slight disappointment. “I won’t kiss you. But I can’t <em> promise </em> that you won’t want to kiss <em> me</em>.”</p><p>“Don’t be so sure of yourself, Daichi.”</p><p>***</p><p>“I’m gonna hurl.” Kuroo grumbles, scrubbing furiously at the dirty dishes in the sink.</p><p>“I think s’cute.” Bokuto sighs happily, resting his chin in his hands as he stares at Daichi, enraptured. “When you guys get married, can you get the cake from wherever Tanaka and Kiyoko-san got theirs? I started dreaming about it when you were gushing about your Suga-san.”</p><p>“Oi, that was <em> good </em> .” Kuroo groans, clutching at his stomach. “Did you get to try it, Daichi? Or were you too busy <em> staring </em> at Suga and blue-balling yourself -”</p><p>Kuroo yelps as the crack of a towel snapping against his back echoes in the kitchen. Bokuto snorts, but pushes his chair a precautionary foot away from Daichi.</p><p>***</p><p>“I said nothing <em> illegal</em>, Suga!” Daichi’s hiss seems all too loud in the empty closet they’re now hiding in, Suga pressed up against Daichi in too many places. </p><p>(In <em> Suga’s </em> defense, the closet is small enough and Daichi takes up enough room that Suga can’t help but shuffle in close. Broad shoulders. Big arms. He’s a sucker for them.)</p><p>“Calm <em> down</em>,” Suga rolls his eyes and Daichi senses it, even in the dark. “It’s the hotel kitchen! We’re getting a snack and we’re guests here - nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>“If we’re guests, why are we hiding?”</p><p>“Maybe I just wanted to get you a little closer to me.” Suga sniffs, entertaining Daichi for a heart-stopping moment before turning away with a huff. “Stop trying to kiss me, you horny bastard.”</p><p>Daichi’s still gaping (and now furiously fixing his pants, but again, Suga doesn’t need to know that) as Suga giggles, whipping the door open when the kitchen seems to be silent. “Ooo!” </p><p>Suga disappears in a flash, Daichi following awkwardly while loosening his tie, before his mouth seems to fall open a bit more at the sight of a tall, tiered cake in the center of the kitchen. It’s half gone by now and judging by the mess at the last tier, he might have missed out on Tanaka and Kiyoko creating a mess out of their cake. He smiles lightly at that, jogging to catch up with Suga. </p><p>Said man is now rummaging through the kitchen, making enough noise for Daichi to glance around nervously, waiting for an angry chef or waiter to come barreling in through the doors. But nothing happens - instead, Suga brandishes a fork and knife with a triumphant grin. </p><p>“Here, try.” Suga takes a piece of the cake and Daichi takes a moment to appreciate the light, whipped texture of the cream, taking a bite from the slice Suga’s holding out. “Well?”</p><p>“...I’m not really a cake guy,” Daichi confesses, surprisingly not noticing the way Suga’s shoulders slump quietly. “But it’s really good, I like it. Here, let me -”</p><p>Daichi cuts another piece, holding it back out to Suga. He raises a brow at the amused, unguarded look in Suga’s eye, before he watches his lips close around the fork. It’s a close call, really - Daichi could’ve stabbed Suga’s lips by accident with the way Suga’s actions make Daichi’s heart and muscles twitch in a <em> painful </em> way.</p><p>“Mm,” Suga pulls back, pensively studying the cake. Of course, Daichi’s looking at him instead, wondering if he should tell him about the cream stuck to the corner of his mouth or just kiss it off of him.</p><p>Nope. Dangerous territory, nope.</p><p>“Little dry. It’s uneven. The lower tier looks more moist.” Suga frowns, poking at the bottom tier with their fork. “And there should’ve been more colored fondant in the design in the middle -”</p><p>“Maybe save this critique for their caterer?” Daichi laughs, skimming his hand across the small of Suga’s back. Suga makes a pleased sound, chuckling privately. “You’re being a little harsh, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I’m a dedicated Yelp reviewer,” Suga states, the seriousness on his face making Daichi look on fondly. “Besides, the best way is to learn from your mistakes, no?”</p><p>“As long as it’s put nicely. You’re gonna make this poor baker cry with your Gordon Ramsey level of review.” Daichi tuts, making Suga tilt his head back and laugh louder. At this, Daichi brings his other hand up, swiping his thumb across the cream on Suga’s face before his mind can tell him to stop. Suga stills, looking over at Daichi, who has now taken to staring determinedly at the cake, rubbing the cream on his thumb onto the table.</p><p>“You absolute <em> flirt </em>.”</p><p>“Night of no regrets, Suga. C’mon.”</p><p>-</p><p>They’re walking along the halls, speaking comfortably about the random thoughts that comes to Suga’s mind (<em> guilty pleasure movie, go </em> ) or Daichi’s mind ( <em> has anyone ever told you that you walk like a penguin? </em> he gets a smack upside the head for that), when Daichi realizes they’ve circled back to where they first met. The ballroom is relatively cleared out now, with hotel staff being the only people lingering to clean up the remnants of the dishes. </p><p>“Hey,” Daichi takes Suga’s hand again, leading them into the ballroom. “You promised me dancing.”</p><p>Suga’s eyes light up at this, a small grin causing his eyes to crinkle, just a bit. Daichi feels like he could remember that image forever.</p><p>“That I did. You’re keeping me honest, Daichi.” Suga lifts their joined hands, resting his other hand on Daichi’s shoulder once they reach the empty dance floor. To Daichi’s relief, the staff has seemingly scurried now, leaving only empty tables and a silent room in their wake. “I showed you my moves before, so you lead me this time.” </p><p>Daichi tries not to laugh at the memory of Suga dancing - if you could call it that - but places his hand on Suga’s waist, before moving to circle his arm around Suga’s back. Suga doesn’t protest, letting himself be guided closer. Daichi feels Suga’s hand move to the nape of his neck, resting there, before Suga’s head drops to rest lightly on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi closes his eyes and leans his cheek against Suga, swaying them to an unknown beat.</p><p>“Tired?” Daichi murmurs, rubbing circles into Suga’s back. If Suga arches, just slightly, into Daichi - he doesn’t protest. </p><p>“No.” Suga says, softly. He pulls up suddenly, studying Daichi with heat in his eyes. “Is that your way of trying to get me to sleep with you?”</p><p>“What - no!” Daichi’s voice may have risen to a squeak then, before dropping to his usual timbre. “I mean, did it work?”</p><p>“Daichi, you may give off this aura of a stand-up, noble, handsome man, but you’re really just as debauched as the rest of us.” </p><p>“You know me so well.”</p><p>Suga beams at that and Daichi can’t help but smile softly in return. He really - he does understand why he had agreed for this night with Suga in the first place. A brilliant memory, completely untouched by the souring of the morning after or the bitterness of a breakup. He knows too, that weddings and all its grandeurs of romance can lead to high expectations, that can all come crashing down later. He can lose Suga to that too - but he’s already losing him even sooner after tonight.</p><p>He doesn’t think he’s ever connected this much with someone outside of Yui and even then, it had taken years of Yui harboring a crush and Daichi being oblivious before the idea of more than friendship sparked for Daichi. It had been a slow start and an even slower relationship. He knew he loved her - but he knows now why settling didn’t feel right, why he had been feeling off-balance for the past few years. </p><p>With Suga, it feels like an all-consuming wildfire - but it also feels like something’s slotting in place for Daichi, fitting as perfectly as Suga does in his arms now. </p><p>“Suga,” Daichi starts, slightly horrified at the hoarseness of his voice. “What made you - I mean, why no tomorrow’s? The wedding rules, the no names, the no...kissing.”</p><p>Suga’s quiet at this, but Daichi doesn’t sense tension in him. Instead, he waits patiently, still swaying them to a silent melody.</p><p>“I’ve been let down a lot.” Suga says softly, eyes not meeting Daichi’s. “I mean, not that I didn’t make mistakes too. But watching someone you love become someone you hate, and seeing the good memories you share together twist into something bitter - I didn’t want that to happen again.”</p><p>Daichi mulls over Suga’s words, before gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. Suga sighs, leaning into it, before squawking and leaning away. Daichi doesn’t really let him escape, but relaxes his grip and laughs.</p><p>“You never specified the no kiss zone. I assumed lips only.” </p><p>“You talk like a lawyer. You sneak.” </p><p>Daichi’s pleased to see color flooding back into Suga’s cheeks. It had been worth the risk.</p><p>“But back to - what you said. I understand. It’s disorienting to see the people you thought you knew so well, shape into something you couldn’t imagine. I don’t think I’ve ever had that experience myself. My, uh, only relationship ended recently.” Suga jerks slightly at this, looking at Daichi curiously. He rushes to explain, flustered. “It was a long one, but we had been dating since high school and grown apart once I moved here. It’s not - we didn’t have the same experience as you, but I do see what you mean. It’s...sad to look back on the time we spent together now, but I do like to think about how she’s helped me become who I am today, if that helps.”</p><p>“How, so?”</p><p>“...I think - well, what I’m saying is that the people in our lives leave pieces of themselves in us through the memories we have with them. Whether they were good or bad pieces, they still shape us into who we are now. It helps us grow into our own. What was theirs becomes our own.” Daichi blushes then, shaking his head. “Not that I’m lecturing you on what you - what you’re going through, but -”</p><p>“No, Daichi.” Suga’s smile is brilliant, so bright it <em> hurts</em>. “I needed to hear that. Really.”</p><p>Daichi wants to kiss him. God, he wants to kiss him so <em> badly</em>.</p><p>“Wanna sleep with me now?” It’s a risky joke. A dumb one. So, so dumb, that Daichi wants to slap himself across the face.</p><p>“Shut <em> up </em>,” Suga laughs, moving to rest his forehead against Daichi’s. The motion makes Daichi still their gentle sways, arm tightening around Suga’s waist. He can’t move - if anything, he can barely breathe either.</p><p>“Suga…”</p><p>Suga’s smile stutters at the low sound of his name and Daichi’s hands shake, but he doesn’t move. He stays as they are, nose to nose, trying not to breathe heavily, but feeling light-headed all the same.</p><p>“Suga,” Daichi says softly, watching Suga’s lips, then watching his warm eyes carefully. “There’s just - there’s a flaw in your plan.”</p><p>“There is?” Suga’s whisper barely registers in Daichi’s ears, but he nods, squeezing Suga’s hand.</p><p>“Watching you leave...that’ll hurt the memory of tonight.” And <em> me </em>. But Daichi doesn’t say that bit - doesn’t want to admit it aloud.</p><p>“Oh.” Suga breathes, eyes closing. They’re quiet for another moment, before Suga’s eyes open, a small smile appearing once again. “I have an idea. A surprise, if you will.”</p><p>“Suga -”</p><p>“No, listen. Close your eyes. Count to 10. Don’t open them. Promise?” Suga sends him another teasing grin and despite the way his head is screaming <em> no </em>, Daichi smiles and nods.</p><p>“Fine, okay. I promise.” Daichi follows obediently, closing his eyes. The last thing he sees is Suga’s light smile, hazel eyes shining brightly. He sears it into his memory, picturing Suga as he is.</p><p>“One.”</p><p>Suga releases his hand, takes a light step out of his grasp. </p><p>(Daichi tries to hang on, but Suga isn’t having any of that.)</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>Daichi feels his arms pushed back to his sides gently, then the warmth of Suga’s chest against his.</p><p>“Four.”</p><p>All he can hear is Suga’s breathing and the sound of his pulse roaring, thrumming in his head.</p><p>“Five.”</p><p>A soft finger presses into Daichi’s bottom lip - he leans into the touch, heart beating wildly.</p><p>“Six.”</p><p>There’s a soft brush against his cheek, before a more gentle press of lips against his cheekbone. Daichi’s breath stops.</p><p>“Seven.”</p><p>It’s cold, all of a sudden. The warmth that Daichi’s felt this whole time is gone, leaving only a searing feeling of heat on his cheek.</p><p>“Eight.”</p><p>He’s still - he waits to hear something, anything, but there’s absolutely nothing.</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p>Daichi knows what he’ll see when he opens his eyes. He knows what’s coming, but why does he dread it anyways?</p><p>“Ten.”</p><p>He opens his eyes. Suga’s gone.</p><p>***</p><p>For the first time in years of living with Kuroo and Bokuto, Daichi hears silence. He lifts his gaze from his now very cold coffee mug to see twin expressions of sympathy, horror, and irritation all mixed in two very irritating faces.</p><p>“<em> Why did you let him leave? </em>” Bokuto cries out, head thumping onto the table. “Dai-CHAN, I can’t believe this! You could be married by now!! Having babies, and more babies, a big white wedding, me as best man!”</p><p>“What? No - Bokuto, snap out of it.” Kuroo ruffles the man’s black and white hair, before turning a stare onto Daichi. Some days, the man looks so <em> calculative</em>, that it makes even Daichi shiver. “You have to find him.”</p><p>“No! Guys, it was the perfect night. We connected on every level, he was cute and funny, but also mean and sarcastic and couldn’t dance, but that was it and we’re never going to see each other again - <em> oh my GOD, I have to find him! </em>” Daichi shouts, standing so abruptly that his chair falls back against the floor. Kuroo lets out a triumphant yell, Bokuto cheering in support. They hear three loud bangs against their neighboring wall and immediately quiet, Daichi sheepishly picking his chair back up and sitting, a dismayed expression on his face.</p><p>“Daichi, call Kiyoko -”</p><p>“They’re on their honeymoon, you can’t -”</p><p>“This is <em> important</em>! Daichi - oh, there he goes, anyways.” </p><p>Daichi feels a little guilty for it, but he hopes and prays at this point that he can levy the many favors that Tanaka owes him for. He leaps up from his seat again, pacing as Kuroo and Bokuto start scrolling through their phones, mumbling to each other about the number of Suga’s online.</p><p>“Daichi?” A sleepy, confused voice echoes on the other end of the line. It’s not Kiyoko, but Tanaka grumbling instead. “Whatcha doin’?”</p><p>“Tanaka - I’m sorry to call, but it’s - it’s important. Is Kiyoko there?”</p><p>“She’s out on a run. Wassup?”</p><p>“On her honeymoon - never mind. I met someone last night and I just...I need to find him.” Daichi glares as Kuroo snatches the phone from him, placing the call on speaker. “Sorry, Kuroo and Bokuto are here too.”</p><p>“Oi, Tanaka. Daichi let the love of his life get away like the blockhead he is. The guy was at your wedding.” Kuroo dodges Daichi’s swipe at his head. “Know someone named Suga?”</p><p>“...Suga?” Tanaka asks again, making a small sound of confusion. “There was no one named Suga on the guest list, Daichi. And don’t worry, captain - I know because I was the one who had to print up all the guest placards.”</p><p>Daichi’s mouth falls open. Kuroo and Bokuto match him, eyes widening in shock.</p><p>“Uh, gray-haired man? Beauty mark under his eye? My height, a little shorter?” He’s starting to sound embarrassingly desperate now, but with people he’s known his whole life, he can allow himself to fracture a<em> little bit </em>.</p><p>“Ah...no, really. Doesn’t ring any bells.” To Tanaka’s credit, despite being disturbed on his honeymoon, he sounds extremely apologetic. “I’m sorry, Daichi. Maybe he was a wedding crasher? Damn, if he was, let him know he owes for the meal!”</p><p>Daichi lets out a short bark of laughter, though the distressed look in his eyes says much more about how unsettled he’s starting to feel now. Kuroo sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. Bokuto just stares in bewilderment, unsure of what to do when for once, Daichi seems the most unstable out of the three of them.</p><p>“Sounds good, Tanaka. If I find him. Sorry, go enjoy your honeymoon.” Daichi ends the call before a proper goodbye, leaning over the table and hanging his head. “<em> Shit </em>.”</p><p>“Or maybe he was a ghost! Daichi, are you seeing things?” Bokuto suddenly exclaims after a tense moment of silence. Kuroo groans inwardly, pinching his nose.</p><p>“He was not a ghost, Bokuto. He was talking with Asahi and Noya - oi!”</p><p>Kuroo snatches Daichi’s phone, immediately calling Asahi before Daichi can take another breath. “Honestly, man. I haven’t seen you this messed up over someone, <em> ever </em>. We’re finding the sneaky bastard.”</p><p>Daichi’s shoulders relax at the determined look on Kuroo and Bokuto’s faces. He isn’t alone in this, really. He’s reminded now of why they’re still his closest friends, even with his frequent urges to throttle them.</p><p>“Hello?” Asahi’s calm tone does even more to settle Daichi down, letting him collapse tiredly back in his seat. </p><p>“Asahi,” Daichi breathes, pleading internally that Asahi knows something that can lead him to Suga. “At the table you were sitting at last night - there was a guy. His name’s Suga, he has gray hair and a mark under his eyes -”</p><p>“Ah, Suga-san. Yu and I spoke with him a little. What about him?”</p><p>“Daichi let him slip through his fingers, that’s what it’s about!” Bokuto yells, startling Daichi and Kuroo. “Do you know anything about him? We need to find him so that Daichi gets <em> laid </em>.”</p><p>“Will you <em> please </em> -” Bokuto and Kuroo have truly gotten better at dodging Daichi. It’s disappointing.</p><p>“Hm…” Asahi ponders for a beat too long, Daichi leaning back in exasperation. “Not particularly. He didn’t seem to know many people at the wedding. We just talked about er, volleyball actually. Yu was trying to show him his rolling thunder. The most I remember - because I was trying to get Yu to stop - was him mentioning that he played only when he went back home to Miyagi.”</p><p>“Oh,” Daichi sits back up. “He said that to me too.”</p><p>“Miyagi...the prefecture’s relatively competitive. I don’t personally know anyone from there, but wouldn’t you guys have met some guys from Miyagi?” Asahi wonders, unaware of the widening sense of hope in Daichi’s chest.</p><p>“<em>Oikawa</em>.” </p><p>Bokuto gasps, drowned out by Kuroo’s loud whine.</p><p>“...<em>No</em>, god...” </p><p>***</p><p>Somehow, during the night, Suga had located a way to get up to the roof. He wedges a brick in the doorway and pushes Daichi through the door, deaf to his protests.</p><p>“The sign <em> literally </em> says for authorized access only, Suga!”</p><p>“I can’t read.” Suga chirps, winking. Daichi groans, but quiets down when Suga sits back against the brick walls, guiding Daichi to sit by his side. This time, Suga takes his hand and Daichi settles back with a hidden smile, intertwining their fingers as they look up at the dark sky.</p><p>“You can’t see any stars in the city,” Suga sighs, leaning his head on Daichi’s shoulder. “I miss it.”</p><p>“I’ve lived in a city style for all my life, unfortunately.” Daichi grins crookedly at the surprised look on Suga’s face. “What, did I seem like a country boy to you?”</p><p>“A little bit.” Suga admits, laughing lightly. “Not that I lived in the countryside by any means myself, but it was closer by so when the skies were clear…” He trails off, a wistful smile on his lips. Daichi lets him wonder, studying the way his eyes light up as he catches sight of the moon.</p><p>“Do you miss home?” Daichi leans over and brushes his hair back from Suga’s face. The motion doesn’t phase Suga now, who only presses more comfortably into the warmth of Daichi’s body.</p><p>“Some days. Not all the time. I mostly miss that and my family. Most of my hometown friends have scattered across Japan or went to the States, so I do miss that - having a consistent group around.” He pauses, before giggling to himself. “It’s funny though, the person who gets me the most homesick was almost like my silent enemy back in school. I never hated him, but it’s funny that I accidentally see him more often than I see my friends.”</p><p>“Really? How’s that?”</p><p>“We take the same commute to work. Well, work for me. It’s volleyball for him. You might know of him, actually…”</p><p>***</p><p>“<em>Eh </em>, Suga who?”</p><p>Daichi’s head thuds against the table. Kuroo pats him on the back, turning to the phone now that Daichi’s out of commission, for the time being. </p><p>“Listen -”</p><p>“I <em> am </em> listening, you bed-headed bitch -”</p><p>“I will <em> knock you out </em> where you stand -”</p><p>“Kuroo!” Bokuto shakes his shoulder. “And Oikawa-san, really. The two of you need to stop being so immature. Daichi’s going to self-combust.”</p><p>It’s a wake up call, being called immature by Bokuto. Kuroo’s offended. Oikawa huffs over the phone, most likely offended by the same nature. They had all met at a university game, with Oikawa taking an instant dislike to Kuroo, while the same could be said for Kuroo to him. Since then, it was bickering and arguing and snapping until the two of them were drunk or on the court and suddenly became the very best of friends. </p><p>“Gray hair. Beauty mark under his eye. Daichi’s height, a little shorter.” Kuroo states flatly. “Daichi’s in love and they did a stupid thing where they let each other get away. Very dumb. Anyways, he played volleyball in Miyagi and said he takes the same commute as you when you go to practice.”</p><p>“...Daichi likes Refreshing-kun??”</p><p>Daichi hops up at that, re-energized. Kuroo snorts, pushing the phone at him. </p><p>“Refreshing-kun?”</p><p>“Mhm, it’s what I called him whenever he got on the court. Their coach always put him in when the team looked like they were about to break. He was...refreshing to their aura.” Oikawa pauses, before continuing bitterly. “But irritating as <em> hell </em> to me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because he would always spot serve and catch our plays and do stupid things, like switch a block at the last minute and stuff Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s whine takes on a grating tone, making Kuroo sigh. “Still annoys me. Hmph. His team was the one who blocked us from getting to Nationals in third year. But then they lost to Shiratorizawa. <em> Anyways </em> though, I never knew his name.”</p><p>“You see him on your commute, though?”</p><p>“<em>Sometimes </em>. We don’t really acknowledge each other and my stop’s before his, so I -”</p><p>“Okay, <em> thanks </em> Oikawa.” Kuroo cuts in, ending the call on an indignant shout from Oikawa. Instantly, Kuroo’s phone buzzes, no doubt Oikawa sending a string of expletives. Daichi glares at him, but Kuroo only shrugs. “I know what you’re thinking. What, riding Oikawa’s commute? Daichi, that’s a last ditch idea and a low chance encounter anyways.”</p><p>Daichi groans, dropping his face into his hands. The probability of him even finding out Suga’s full name - or even, any piece of information about him - is getting slimmer by the minute. His stomach twists and he leans down to just fully press his face into the kitchen table, hiding the frustrated flush climbing up his neck. </p><p>Kuroo watches him impassively, faint concern in his eyes, while Bokuto seems to be more into absentmindedly patting Daichi’s back as a source of comfort as he texts on his phone. Daichi feels their comforting gestures and appreciates them, but feels more agonized about the whole ordeal still. He keeps thinking - if he hadn’t let Suga walk away, if he hadn’t agreed in the first place, he wouldn’t be where he is now. <em> A night with no regrets </em> , Suga had kept saying. Daichi can agree for the most part, lips twitching into a smile as he thinks about the night they shared, the lingering glances and touches, the soft laughter and breathless almost-kisses. He doesn’t regret <em> that </em> - he just regrets losing him without fighting for it.</p><p>There’s a knock at the door, likely a neighbor yelling at them for the noise they’ve been causing over the past few hours. Daichi motions at the door, sullenly slumping while Kuroo sighs to get it.</p><p>“...Michimiya?”</p><p>“<em>What </em>?” Daichi and Bokuto jerk out of their seats, stumbling to the front door. Kuroo looks perplexed, holding a box with Daichi’s name on it. Michimiya looks just as surprised as them, but smiles hesitantly.</p><p>“H-Hello. Sorry, Daichi. I was just dropping off the last of your stuff.” Michimiya gestures and Kuroo hands off the box with a huff to Daichi, but his roommates stay in the vicinity, curiously peeking and obviously listening.</p><p>“You were in Tokyo? I thought you told Kiyoko you had a work assignment at home.” Daichi’s stunned, but feels a comfortable expression of fondness from Michimiya. He relaxes, smiling lightly. Michimiya lets out a gentle sigh, visibly relaxing as well.</p><p>“I did, but I - I finished early and took a late train up to see if I could catch Kiyoko before they left…” Michimiya nervously fiddles with her hands. “I did and I - well, I also saw you and your boyfriend, Daichi. Well, I was - a little upset at first, but you looked so happy and Sugawara-san’s so nice, so I’m really actually, really happy for you both -”</p><p>“<em>Wait </em> -”</p><p>“Haaaah??”</p><p>“YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?” Bokuto roars, stumbling over Kuroo’s shocked frame, leaning inelegantly against the wall.</p><p>Michimiya blinks, numb to Bokuto’s volume by now.</p><p>“What, you two don’t?”</p><p>“Even <em> he </em> barely knows who he is!” Kuroo cries, jerking his finger at Daichi.</p><p>Michimiya blinks again, surprised at the sudden development. She opens her mouth, closes it, then steps inside, shutting the door behind her. “I know who he is, Daichi.”</p><p>***</p><p>Michimiya’s anxious, not about seeing her old friends, but seeing Daichi himself. It had always been a little one-sided that way, where Daichi had always been calm and charming with Michimiya, which was what caused her to fall for him in the first place. It was unbearable, initially, seeing Daichi’s utter lack of awareness, combined with relaxed confidence and surety, in response to her extreme crush in high school. When they finally started dating, it hadn’t even really felt like Daichi got butterflies for her - just that he was happy, she was happy, and they were okay. They were good.</p><p>Until they weren’t. Then they were done. And that was okay too. They both knew it was best for each other and harbored no ill will to the other.</p><p>That was, until she came across an empty ballroom, and saw Daichi leaning in to kiss a gray-haired man.</p><p>She lurches back, mixed emotions rising up in her suddenly. “Oh, I have to go, I have to -” She whispers, stumbling back from the door. Tears prick at her eyes (“oh god, why am I <em> crying </em>?”) and she just barely makes it behind a pillar before she hears laughter spill out into the hall.</p><p>“Daichi, you can’t come - just wait a bit! I’m going to head to the bathroom!” Michimiya can’t help but peek through her tears, ducking when the man starts to head in her direction.</p><p>She thinks she’s relatively inconspicuous, sniffling behind a pillar, until there’s a gentle touch on her shoulder.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Eek!” Michimiya startles, seeing the gray-haired man up close. She stares, tears falling still, but she’s a little shocked by something else. “You’re - you’re handsome.”</p><p>He blinks. She blinks back at him. He lets out a chuckle, pulling a tissue out of his pocket at the same time. </p><p>“Thank you? My dashing good looks aren’t why you’re crying, is it?” His teasing laughter melds into a look of concern and Michimiya realizes that he doesn’t know who she is. Maybe it’s still early in his relationship with Daichi? And even though she’s feeling minutely jealous, she doesn’t want to ruin anything for him by appearing as a crazy, stalking ex.</p><p>“I, er.” She purses her lips, trying to find a better excuse. “I, um, I’m on the way to a wedding. I was just a little upset and surprised about my ex moving on, I guess, and seeing him there.”</p><p>Well, it’s basically the truth.</p><p>“Oh, the Tanaka wedding?” He smiles softly and Michimiya thinks, <em> wow </em>. “Did you and your ex end badly?”</p><p>“Oh, no! Not at all, no, no - he’s great - I just, we...wanted different things, I guess.” She finishes lamely, avoiding his gaze. </p><p>“That’s not bad. It sounds like you wanted the best for each other too. That’s really great of the both of you.” He murmurs, his calming tone noticeably lifting Michimiya’s spirits. “It’s alright for you to be upset, though. He was still a large part of you. Change is hard to deal with when it comes out of nowhere.”</p><p>Michimiya stares at him with wide eyes. He looks back, before putting a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“I’m sorry - was that too personal?” He laughs, extending his hand. “I might as well introduce myself, since we’ve jumped over many intimacy levels at this point. I’m Sugawara Koushi, but call me Suga.”</p><p>“M-Michimiya Yui.” She says back quietly, shaking his hand. “And no, it wasn’t too personal. It - it was nice of you to say. I felt like I was...upset with no basis.”</p><p>“Your feelings are always valid, Michimiya Yui. Don’t let anyone else - or yourself - say otherwise.” Suga steps back, giving her a wink and a quick salute. “Freshen up and give your ex a surprise, anyways. The wedding party’s down that way, by the way. And have a taste of the cake!”</p><p>“O-Oh. Thank you. I will - was it good?”</p><p>Suga laughs, shrugging his shoulders. “I’d hope so. I made it.”</p><p>***</p><p>Bokuto’s yelling reaches new levels upon this revelation.</p><p>“<em>He made the cake?! Daichi, please this is the one </em> -”</p><p>Kuroo muzzles him with a pillow, but still looks amazed as he glances back and forth between Daichi and Michimiya, the former looking frozen in time. </p><p>“You - you cried?” Daichi finally says, eyes wide. Michimiya flushes, waving her hand dismissively.</p><p>“Daichi, that’s not the point of this. You <em> know </em> who he is. <em> Sugawara Koushi</em>, the wedding cake caterer.” Michimiya stops as Daichi, although looking excited at the new piece of information, also looks guilty and probing all at once. “Of course, I was sad. Daichi, we had been dating for so <em> long </em>. Even though now, I don’t feel...that way anymore, it was still a little bit of a shock to see how you looked with Sugawara-san. You looked...well, I don’t think I need to explain it. But you never looked that way with me.” Michimiya smiles a little sadly at this, but pats him reassuringly.</p><p>“Yui, I’m so -”</p><p>“Daichi, for the love of <em> god</em>.” Michimiya says sternly, and Kuroo and Bokuto flinch in the rare demonstration of anger from a normally shy, quiet girl. “We were kids. We’re still young. I’ll always love you and I know you’ll always love me, but it won’t be in the way you’ll love him. And that’s fine because Daichi? Isn’t he what you’re missing?”</p><p>Daichi inhales sharply at this, but before he can say anything else, Bokuto lets out a muffled sound. Kuroo pulls back from the pillow covering him as Bokuto grabs his phone, staring intently at it, then looking gleefully at Daichi.</p><p>“Kiyoko texted back with the name of the place she got the cake from - I had been asking all day and - Daichi. It’s <em> Blossom Bakery</em>.”</p><p>***</p><p>After Michimiya went home with another stern lecture of encouragement to Daichi, Kuroo and Bokuto had piled with him into a taxi (still making Daichi pay for it, of course) and now, the three of them are standing across the street from a little bakery, lights dim inside now that it’s near closing. The sign is elegantly made, black and gold string lights bent into cursive, spelling out the name of the bakery surrounded by blooms. <em> It seems like Suga</em>. Daichi thinks he can see the form of someone behind the counter cleaning up, but he’s unsure if it’s Suga and if it is, he’s suddenly very, very unsure that he should be doing this.</p><p>“Maybe - maybe I shouldn’t,” He mumbles, alarming his roommates. “I mean, he left, didn’t he? He could’ve stayed…”</p><p>“Well, maybe he’s a little chicken like you,” Kuroo sighs, scuffing his shoe into the ground. </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Daichi, can you be selfish for once?” The words shock Daichi, who turns to look at Kuroo - not in anger, but in surprise.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Be selfish. You dated Michimiya for years half because you loved her, but also because you wanted to make <em> her </em> happy. You spent all of high school picking up after the team and your family. Don’t get me <em> started </em> on university.” Kuroo turns to face Daichi fully, crossing his arms. “Stop being everyone’s <em> foundation</em>. You’re just letting everyone else step on you to get better. What about you?”</p><p>Daichi’s speechless. He looks like a fish, to the point that Bokuto has to reach over and close his mouth.</p><p>
  <em> “My kouhai’s playing on the national team now, so I think it was the best thing I could have done.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you still live this way? Daichi wants to ask. Selfishly or selflessly? </em>
</p><p>“I -”</p><p>“Save it for Suga-san, Daichi.” Bokuto smiles at him, the look in his eyes a far cry from the normal hyper excitement. “Go!”</p><p>They shove him into the street - <em> dangerously</em>, Daichi whips around to send them a murderous glare.</p><p>“How am I going to do this if I get hit by a car before that?”</p><p>“We’re sorry!! Just go already!” </p><p>He knows they don’t sound particularly apologetic, but he can’t really care for that at this point. Now that he’s crossing the street, he sees the man behind the counter more clearly.</p><p>It’s Suga, sitting idly behind the cash register. He’s staring at something behind it, unaware of Daichi’s lingering outside the door. Daichi hesitates as he grabs the door handle, despite Kuroo’s words encouraging him. As much as he wants to be selfish for himself, and as much as he wants Suga, he can’t have him getting hurt in the process - all because Daichi just wants more of him. It doesn’t feel right to him - Suga had been hurt before. That’s why they did all that, didn’t they? Even with the lingering kiss on his cheek, breaking his own rules, Suga still left. He still couldn’t stay and risk getting hurt again. </p><p>He had just wanted a night with no regrets, a night filled with good memories. What if Daichi’s ruining it now?</p><p>Daichi’s tensing now, staring at the handle and stopping completely in his quest to win over Suga, when he feels the weight of a stare on him.</p><p>He straightens up to see Suga, gaping at him. The stunned look on his face sends a rush of adrenaline through Daichi, who bursts through the door in the next second, intent on delivering the best speech of his life to convince Suga to give him a chance beyond just one night.</p><p>“Suga -”</p><p>“Daichi?”</p><p>“I know you said - mmph!”</p><p>Daichi barely registers the blur that Suga becomes as he hops over the counter and crashes into Daichi, whose hands immediately grapple onto Suga’s waist to stop the both of them from falling. The next thing Daichi knows, there’s soft, gentle lips pressing against his. Suga’s arms wrap tightly around Daichi as Daichi gasps and stumbles from his weight, lips parting. Suga follows quickly, licking into Daichi’s mouth gently, before he lets out a soft sound when Daichi overcomes his initial shock and kisses him back firmly, pressing him into the glass display case.</p><p>“Suga…” He sighs into his mouth and with the best amount of self-control he has, he pulls back with a smile, resting his forehead on Suga’s. </p><p>“It was a <em> stupid </em> idea. I can’t believe you let me talk you into that.” Suga laughs quietly, leaning into Daichi’s hand that comes up to cup his jaw.</p><p>“You can be quite persuasive, y’know. It’s not fair.” Daichi kisses Suga’s forehead, then his nose, making the other squirm under the attention. “I spent all day looking for you.”</p><p>“I spent the whole time thinking about you.” Suga murmurs. “And then you come in, looking hot as all hell. Nearly broke my door down - what was that about? Miss me that much?” </p><p>“I - I had a speech planned.” Daichi grumbles, sheepishly looking anywhere else but at Suga’s teasing expression.</p><p>“For what? To convince me?” Suga grins, pressing a kiss on Daichi’s nose, then another one on his jaw, then a last one on his lips. “You already have me.”</p><p>And with that, Daichi finally felt his life fall into place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this ran away from me so quick oh my<br/>thank you for reading my word vomit &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>